


Sleep?

by Musyc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Sleeping in Baby again.





	Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #84, "weary", at 100words on dreamwidth.

Two nights without sleep waiting for the monster to show and then their last card bounces at the hotel. Another night in Baby.

Sam shifts, adjusts, tries to find a place for his legs. Dean reaches over the seat without opening his eyes, hand flapping in mid-air.

"Wake me up one more time and you're out in the rain," Dean says, half his words swallowed by a yawn.

Sam looks at the bruise around Dean's eye, the scrapes high on his cheek. He closes his eyes and ignores his aching calves. It's not the worst thing he's done for Dean.


End file.
